


RBB (Really Bad Boy)

by Yellow_Honey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Degradation, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Flirty Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeongin does whatever he can to have Chan, Jeongin is the real top here, Jeongin is toxic tbh, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Seungmin is the only responsible one here, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Top Bang Chan, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, but he's not?, but sexy times, chan is a good boy, don't do drugs kids, it's not his fault, jeongin is kinda petty here, long chapters, or people think, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Honey/pseuds/Yellow_Honey
Summary: Jeongin always liked older guys - Chan was no exceptionHe'd have the older eating out of the palm of his hands in no timeAfter all, he was Yang JeonginHe loved a challenge
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. ✄ Rookie ✄

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I put off writing smut about Jeongin since it seemed weird  
> but then I remembered that I had nothing to lose LMFAO 
> 
> maybe my dignity (But that's neither here nor there) 
> 
> I'm going to put '⚠️' this before the chapter starts when there's sexy times? Plus any violence.

**⚠️⚠️⚠️**

**Jeongin never believed in love at first sight. He figured that was a myth that Seungmin had told him just to mess with him. Jeongin ate his words on his first day of university though.**

**Senior Bang Chan**

**What was there not to like? Chan was the entire package and then some. Jeongin spent most of his days drooling over the older that had no idea he existed. Jeongin had been in the school for a year and a half and still didn't have enough courage to talk to the guy. "Innie! If you payed half as much attention as you do to Chan you probably wouldn't be failing maths right now." Seungmin smacked the younger boy with the back of his book. "He's just so-" Seungmin shook his head "I don't want to hear it. Finish your work so we can go home." Jeongin half assed his worksheets just so Seungmin could leave him alone. The both of them lived near each other so it only made sense that they walked home together. Jeongin lived close to campus, his brother offered Jeongin to live with him once he got into college. Seungmin lived a few blocks in front of Jeongin but loved walking the boy home. "Are you going to join any clubs?" Jeongin sighed "I mean yeah? But I feel like I waited too long." He was pretty sure that the clubs had already join their 'cliques' so he wouldn't fit in. "You can still do it. Any club would love to have you, plus there's not too many people in the music department right now." Jeongin gave him a look "since when were you so encouraging?" Seungmin huffed "Since I was born. Also, if you don't get your grades up you might not be allowed in** **anywhere." Seungmin harshly clapped the back of Jeongin's shoulder before strolling up to his dorm.**

**"There's the Seungmin I know!" Jeongin rolled his eyes. He unlocked his front door and stepped into his empty house. Minho was busy with dance practice so he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. Jeongin sat down at the kitchen table, bringing his book bag up as well. He pulled out a manilla folder that was labeled 'Channie' A smile was brought to his face from the contents that it held. They were pictures of the senior. walking on his way to school, studying, talking to his friends, and of course working out. Jeongin caressed one "Chan...why can't you be mine?" His eyes flickered to the one of him working out that he had taken today. Jeongin skipped his gym period to go watch Chan through the locker room windows.**

**He felt a sudden tightness in his pants and groaned. He brought a hand to the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down, moving his boxers over to free his erection. Jeongin drooled some spit onto the head of his cock then wrapped a hand around himself. Slowly moving his hands to spread it around. He imagined it was Chan's mouth taking him instead "Such a good boy Chan." He moved his hands faster. He imagined so many scenarios, Jeongin couldn't wait to get Chan naked. He wanted Chan in a relationship way of course...but at times like these he really wanted Chan. Jeongin threw his head back to rest on the chair as his movements got rougher. "God- _fuck"_ He bit his lip, getting lost in the feeling. Jeongin imagined Chan bending him over his music desk and fucking the shit out of him. He imagined Chan's veiny hands wrapping around his neck. Jeongin gasped when he ran his thumb over his slit. " _Chan!"_ Jeongin came into a nearby tissue he always had lying around for times like these. He let his hands dangle at his sides as he caught his breath. He always came extremely hard when he thought of Chan while doing it. **

**Jeongin heard keys dangling by the front door. "Shit" He quickly picked up his pants and flung the tissue into a nearby garbage can. "Innie?" Jeongin stuffed the pictures back into his folder. He pulled out a random book from his bag and placed it on top of it. "Hey kid. How was school?" Jeongin shrugged "pretty boring, I made a new friend though." Minho nodded on his way to the fridge, he pulled out a water bottle "Felix? I saw you guys in the hallway" Jeongin nodded and tried to look busy with his work. "Well I'll be in my room, I invited Jisung over. You don't mind right?" Jeongin gave him a look "you guys still aren't dating? I could've sworn I heard him screaming two nights ago." Minho turned bright red " I thought you were with Seungmin" he drank his water nervously "right... _daddy"_ Minho flicked some water at him "watch it kid, when were you interested in my relationship?" **

**"Ever since I couldn't sleep at night due to your grunts and moans that I never want to hear again." Minho shrugged "when you get a boyfriend you'll understand" he reached over to ruffle his hair but pulled back quickly "why are you so sweaty? Actually never mind, I can guess why." Jeongin ignored the last part "why do you assume that I'll get a boyfriend?" Minho smirked "You never talk about girls. I've also caught you staring at Bang Chan multiple times." Jeongin eyes widened "I- that's not. Alright, fine! I might have a small crush on him but that's about it!" Minho took a seat across from him "I never said that Innie but I guess I did imply it." He took out his phone "I could give you his number if you want?"**

**Jeongin shook his head "no, I don't even think he know's my name. I'll get it myself someday." Minho shrugged "If you say so. I'll try and help you here and there." Before Jeongin could question what he meant Minho was rushing up the stairs to his room. Jeongin grabbed his things and headed up to his room. He hid his pictures of Chan under a broken floor board. He climbed into his bed and wrapped himself in his covers. He nodded off with his mind evolving around one thing and one thing only. Can you guess?** **"AH FUCK" Jeongin sat up abruptly "you feel so fucking good. Gonna cum all over those big e-" Jeongin banged on his wall "Dammit Minho! Can you guys shut the fuck up?!"**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**He couldn't believe it, just what had he done to be attacked like this? How dare Chan come to school in a sleeveless shirt. He knew what he was doing, he put on his hoodie later on that day, he just wanted to show off a little bit. "You're literally drooling" Jeongin looked over at Seungmin in annoyance "you have a crush on Chan?" Felix giggled "Why don't you go talk to him?" Jeongin shook his head "I don't think I can. I would literally freeze." Felix tapped his chin "didn't you say Minho left his phone at home? You could give it to him as an excuse to talk to Chan" Seungmin nodded "doesn't sound like a bad idea" Felix pushed him out of his seat "I talked to Changbin, they all hangout on the roof for lunch." With that information Jeongin shakily made it up there with a little hesitation. He took a breathe before opening the door.** **Minho, Chan, Changbin, and Jisung were all laughing together. "Min!" they all turned towards Jeongin in confusion.**

**Jeongin walked up to them, once he was close enough he threw his phone in Minho's lap. "Thanks Innie!" He got up and wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing his forehead and cheeks, Jeongin felt like he was being suffocated. "Get off me!" He pushed Minho a few times until he finally let go. "I owe you one " Jeongin took a quick glance at Jisung "do me a favor and stop being so loud when I'm trying to sleep." Minho gasped "get** **outta here you little punk!" Jeongin could hear them all laughing as Minho chased him around the roof and out the door. He could tell Minho was in for a lot of teasing when he gets back to the group. Jeongin wasn't worried about that though, he was more focused on getting the hell away from his older brother. He didn't want to die before he finally got the chance to talk to Chan.**

**When Jeongin got back to Seungmin his next period class had already started. They settled into the back of the classroom, their teacher was absent so they could talk freely. Jeongin explained everything that had happened. "I get it, he's hot and everything, but are you sure? You don't even know anything about him and he's four years OLDER than you." Jeongin twirled the pencil in his hands "I plan on actually getting to know him. I don't care about his age, I prefer them older anyways." Seungmin snatched the pencil from him "how do you know he prefers them _younger?_ " Jeongin was starting to get annoyed, he loved him but sometimes he just meddled too much. "I won't know until I try" Seungmin threw his hands in the air "you aren't getting it. You guys are very much worlds apart in a lot of ways. Do you think you have a chance?" Seungmin didn't mean it in a hostile way, he just was curious and Jeongin understood that.**

**"Just watch. I'll have him by the end of this school year." Jeongin held up his pinky and Seungmin locked his finger around his. Seungmin without a doubt knew that there was no way he'll actually get Chan, he just felt like playing his game. Jeongin went through the entire day trying to think of a plan. He didn't know how to approach him, he wanted to do it on his own and not by somebody else.** **"Yang?" Jeongin rose his head and noticed everyone had left the classroom. "I'm sorry! I'll be ou-" the teacher rose a hand "I needed to talk to you anyways." Jeongin tilted his head in confusion "you're failing my class, Jeongin." He should've know this was coming "you used to be a top student but now you're barely passing." Obviously. Jeongin had a front row seat of the football field, he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to formulas when Chan's bulging biceps were on display. He was just playing a game for fun but he looked so _good_ doing it. "I have no choice but to get you a tutor." Jeongin shook his head ** **"Wait no! I'll get my grades up" he didn't want anyone but Seungmin to teach him, no one had the patience to deal with him.**

 **There was a knock on the door "Mr. Yoon?" Jeongin's eyes widened when _the_ Bang Chan walked into the room and towards his desk. "Yes, Jeongin this will be your tutor. I would've picked Seungmin but I knew you wouldn't focus with him." The teacher went off about how the tutoring was supposed to go but Jeongin was too invested on the male in front of him. It was when the teacher finally left the room and it was just the two of them- when reality slapped Jeongin in the face. "Jeongin, nice to properly meet you. Minho talks about his little brother all the time." Jeongin was somewhat annoyed by that. Of course he was just 'Minho's little brother' to him, that's not what he wanted to be labeled as.** **Chan held out a hand for Jeongin to shake, when he took it though, Chan pulled him into a hug. "After I saw you at lunch I got curious. You're a real cutie."**

 **Red. Jeongin's face was extremely red. "I-I thank you?" He buried his face in Chan's shoulder, inhaling his scent. "You're a good hugger! Now let's talk schedule." Jeongin was still wrapped in the boys arms. He only pulled away when he felt the heavy arms falling from his waist. From the times that he's 'encountered' the older, Chan was always looked at as a flirt. "When are you free?" Jeongin decided to ask Chan since he didn't really have much going on in his life anyways. "Well, every Tuesday and Friday I have to deal with the music club...and Sundays are a no. How about every Monday and Saturday for now?"** **Jeongin nodded, he suggested they exchanged numbers and was very smug when Chan agreed. "See you tomorrow! I'll text you" He watched Chan leave in a daze but only broke out of it when he remembered Seungmin was outside waiting for him.**

**"Sorry Minnie, I got held up by Mr. Yoon and didn't notice the time." Seungmin waved it off and they started their treck home. "I've noticed that you've been on your phone a lot more." Seungmin glanced at him "Yeah, what about it?" Jeongin pointed to it "Who is he? I know you have a crush Min. Why else would you act like this? You smile every time it goes off" Seungmin was going to try and lie but knew whatever he would've came up with wouldn't be believable. "You're right, it's my dorm mate." Jeongin would have never thought that someone named Kim Seungmin would have a crush. "I'm not telling you his name because I know you're going to tease me but yeah I do have a crush. He never really talks to me unless I'm in the dorm though. Outside of it he doesn't even acknowledge me."**

**Jeongin grabbed Seungmin's hand. "Then he doesn't deserve you Minnie." Seungmin shook his head "maybe but I'm interested at this point. I just want to know why he's doing this." Jeongin tried to reassure him but it was no use. When they parted ways it was all Jeongin could think about. He trudged up to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He maybe stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until he got a text**

** Unknown Number  **

**Jeongin? This is Chan**

**He jumped up. "Chan?!" Jeongin didn't know whether or not to text back. He's heard from girls that texting back right away was lame. He waited ten minutes before replying**

**You**

**Hi Chan**

**Yes this is Jeongin**

**Channie**

**Great**

**what time do you wanna meet tomorrow?**

** You  **

**Maybe around two?**

** Channie  **

**Got ya!**

**See you tomorrow cutie**

**Jeongin's heart fluttered. He called him cute again, this was good, right? Maybe...Just maybe Jeongin might have Chan by the end of the school year. If someone didn't get to him first but the boy refused to have that** **happen. Chan was his and only his and he'll have him - _one way or another_**


	2.  ✄ Psycho ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✄ You Got Me Feeling Like A Psycho ✄
> 
> Jeongin truly would do anything for Chan  
> Even if his actions would be viewed as morally wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write I never have a clear path of what I wanna do with the story.  
> I just re-read the previous part and figure out how to go about the next one 
> 
> (btw anything italicized is thoughts)

**Jeongin was woken up by the sound of his phone dinging. He had gotten a** **message from Chan saying "On my way. Hope you're up." He didn't know what the hell he was talking about until he read the time. "1:45" Chan was supposed to be here by two "crap." Jeongin ran in to his bathroom and jumped in the shower. He took the quickest shower of his life but still made sure he smelled good for Chan "Why do I never set my alarm?" After drying off, he grabbed a random hoodie and a pair of sweats. He had about two minutes left and he hadn't even cleaned his room. There was way too many things that Chan could just _not_ see. Like those pictures for example, they were spread out all over the place. Jeongin snatched all of them and threw it in to a random box. "Innie! Seungmin's here" Jeongin scoffed. Of course Minho would think Seungmin was his only friend, Chan wasn't really considered a friend but...you get the gist **

**Jeongin walked to the front door. He took a deep breathe before opening it "hey Ch- whoa!" Chan had pulled the smaller into a hug "hey cutie." Jeongin wanted to reach down and grab a handful of his plump ass but remembered that would be out of character, he'd save that for another time. "You smell good, like cinnamon." Minho passed by the hallway "Chan? What're you doing here?" Jeongin grabbed him by the arm "he's my friend and he's helping me study" he dragged Chan up to his room, ignoring all of his brothers yells to use protection. He closed the door behind him as Chan took a seat on a desk chair. "Gonna lock me in your room Innie? Thought we just came here to study." His flirtatious voice was something Jeongin was not ready for. He stuttered out a reply until Chan shook his head "I'm just teasing Jeongin. Now let's get this done."**

**Jeongin sat on his bed and pulled out his textbooks. He tried to pay attention but got distracted by Chan's veiny arms. "Hey, angel? Are you listening?" Jeongin jumped up at the pet name. ' _What're you doing to me? You're lucky this is the first time we've officially met or else I would've-'_ Chan reached over and placed a hand on Jeongin's cheek, he used his thumb to rub over the soft skin "pay attention please, for me?" Chan's eyes were staring straight in to Jeongin's, he felt like he was in trance. "A-alright." Chan smiled and got back to explaining the problem "you have to find the square root before trying to find X." Chan made a lot of hand gestures when talking, the younger boy found it cute. What he didn't find cute was the photo of the older sticking out of his drawer. All Chan had to do was turn his head to the right and he would see it.**

**Jeongin freaked out and pulled Chan in to a hug. "You alright?" Jeongin grabbed the picture and discreetly stuffed it in his pocket. "Yeah, just wanted a hug." Chan moved one of his hands to caress his back "is it the work? Wanna take a break?" Jeongin pulled away "Yeah, you want a snack or something?" He didn't wait for a reply and left the room and headed downstairs. Jeongin felt like he could snap, it really was taking everything he had not to jump the older. "How's the study date going?" Minho was sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal "it's not a date." Jeongin opened up their cupboards and grabbed a bunch of different things. When he got back to his room Chan was seated on his bed this time. "Here." Jeongin set the snacks on the bed then took a seat himself. Instead of reaching for the junk food Chan had grabbed onto Jeongin's sleeve. "That's a nice hoodie. I used to have one just like this but I lost it a while ago." Chan shrugged and grabbed a bag of gummy worms.**

**Jeongin rubbed the hoodie between his fingers. Chan had recognized it because it WAS his hoodie he had lost a while ago. He may or may not have taken it out of Chan's locker. "Do you have any hobbies?" Jeongin wanted to say photography but that wouldn't be a good idea considering the subject of all of his pictures. "Singing I guess." Chan perked up "Really?! Why don't you join the music club?" Jeongin pointed to their books "I have to pass this class first." he didn't want to stay on the topic for long "I'm guessing your hobby has something to do with music?" Chan nodded "I make music with Bin and Jisung. Do you wanna hear some?" Jeongin really wanted to say no. He knew for a fact that he would either get hard or say something embarrassing. Chan seemed excited to show him anyways so it would be rude to decline.** **Chan pulled out his headphones and connected it to his phone. He scooted closer to the younger so they can share "be honest." When the play button was pressed Jeongin could feel Chan's eyes on him, it made him uncomfortable but in a good way. Jeongin couldn't care less about Changbin and Jisung's parts in the song, they were good obviously but Chan's verse really hit different.**

**His lazy rapping voice was so fucking hot. It was insane how good Chan sounded with the slight accent of his. Jeongin paid close attention to Chan's ad-libs and slight singing voice. He was almost sad when the song finished. "So?" Jeongin opened his eyes to find the older already staring at him. "It was really good" Chan leaned into Jeongin's personal space bubble but he didn't mind. "Who's part was your favorite?" Jeongin licked his lips "Changbin's" he laughed at Chan's annoyed face "you little liar" he pushed Jeongin over and climbed on top of him, running his fingers over his sides. " _Ah -_ Stop" the younger was extremely ticklish **

**"Channie" Chan stilled at that "Channie? I like it" he was going to climb off the males lap when Jeongin held him at the hips. "Innie?" Chan's sweater had risen up from all the movement, the younger traced the exposed skin. "We have to finish studying, angel." Jeongin sent him a smirk "I like looking at you from this angle. Let's study like this, yeah?" Chan's face had turned a dark shade of red "I-i...You-Okay!" He jumped off his lap and sat on the floor with the math book hiding his face. Jeongin smiled ' _I've never seen him so embarrassed. He can be a huge flirt but when the roles are reversed I see he can't handle it well. I'll keep that in mind.'_ It took Chan about five minutes for his face to cool down. "L-let's study now. I have to get you in to the music club."**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**As soon as Chan left, Minho had come into the room to interrogate his younger brother. "Did you guys fuck?" Jeongin looked up from his phone "isn't your boyfriend over?" Minho crossed his arms "so?" Jeongin put down his phone, he knew Minho wouldn't be leaving for a while. "Why do you want to know so bad?" Minho clicked his tongue in annoyance "I wanna know whether or not my baby brother finally got laid." Jeongin gave him a look "Isn't that kind of weird?" Minho threw his arms up aggressively "you didn't answer my question. Did you take it up the ass or not?" Jeongin reached behind him and threw a pillow at his head "No! We studied and nothing more." Sometimes he though Minho was a sex addict. He was either talking about it or having sex, there was no in-between. "Do you really think I would have sex with you here?" He shrugged "and? I do it all the time." Minho ran out of the room when he saw the younger pick up another pillow "AND I HATE IT! It's sounds like you work in a porn company. No one should be that loud."**

**Jeongin grabbed his phone and camera. He knew that 'minsung' wouldn't be up in the room cuddling like a normal couple. It was only a matter of time until the banging of the headboard could be heard from downstairs. "God dammit" Jeongin basically threw open the front door and ran outside. He texted Seungmin to ask if he wanted to hangout but got hit with a "I'm busy. Don't you have any other friends?" Classic Seungmin, he should've expected that. Jeongin decided to do the only other thing that would cure his boredom**

**Peeping through Chan's window**

**It was Chan's fault anyways. Why didn't he have curtains? That would prevent people like Jeongin (or just Jeongin) from ogling him though his giant windows. It was somewhat dark out so he didn't have to worry about being spotted, no one really walks around at this time. Jeongin had a routine when he did these things, he never once thought to himself that this was wrong though. It was just pictures, right? Chan was his muse - how was that a problem? If anything Jeongin knew Seungmin would disapprove. He'd say something to try and talk Jeongin out of it so he just kept this to himself. What would Seungmin do anyways? Join him?**

**Chan was definitely sculpted by god, walking around his home with no shirt - like always. Jeongin pointed his camera in Chan's direction, he was currently doing push ups so that was good material for the younger. He had never been inside Chan's home, he 'respected' his privacy. He watched Chan pick up his phone with a happy expression. You would think Jeongin would be bored watching the male talk on a phone but he was the exact opposite. How could you be bored of someone so ethereal?**

**Jeongin jumped when he heard the doorbell go off. He hurriedly hid behind a garbage can and peaked around the corner. A tall blonde haired male was standing in the doorway. _'Chan usually doesn't get visitors at this time."_ Chan opened the door (still shirtless by the way) "What took you so long?" he grabbed the tall male by the neck and pushed their lips together. Jeongin had to clamp his own hands over his mouth or else he would've been heard. ' _Who the fuck is this?'_ Jeongin watched Chan lead him into the house, leaving their clothes thrown around behind them. Joengin's blood was boiling, who gave this guy the right to touch what was his? How dare he touch his property? **

**Jeongin watched the stranger drop to his knees, pulling Chan's boxers with him. He harshly grabbed his camera and snapped a few photos. He should be the only one to make Chan moan. He should be the one satisfying Chan, not whoever the fuck this is. Jeongin scoffed at the sight, the male could barely take Chan's dick. Choking and gagging every time he tried to go lower, Jeongin could do better - he knew he could. His anger had overflown and tipped across the edge, this was torture. Watching the love of his life being pleased by some rando. Jeongin had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice chan walking the taller to the door. "I'm sorry, I would stay but the you know I have to get up early tomorrow. If I stay any longer I won't be leaving. Bye babe, I love you."**

**' _Babe? This Is Chan's boyfriend?'_ Chan kissed him one more time "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." After that he closed the door and they parted ways. Jeongin had never seen the male at school, then again he never looked for him either. He was planning on going back home but Jeongin wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't find out who this was. He followed the taller male down a few blocks. His mind was filled with horrible thoughts. Jeongin thought about shoving him into ongoing traffic, maybe pushing him over the passing bridge. He decided against it, considering he was too young for jail. He came up with another way to get Chan all to himself. One where he wouldn't have to hurt his 'boyfriend' at all. One purely mental (and maybe just a little bit physical.) After all Jeongin was a psychology major, things like this came to the boy easy.**

**The taller had stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench. Jeongin quickly faked some tears before approaching him "e-excuse me?" The blonde flicked his gaze over to him, he would usually just ignore anyone coming up to him but with a face like Jeongin's you just couldn't do that. "Hello, are you alright?" Jeongin shook his head "My f-friend brought me h-ere but he we got into a fight and he left me and now I don't know where I am." The taller cooed, he took his sleeve and wiped Jeongin's tears away. "You're too pretty to cry. I'll help you get home." Jeongin had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, why was he being so nice?** **Jeongin told him a random street name "Oh! I live by there. I'll walk you, my names Hyunjin by the way." He nodded "I'm Jeongin"**

**'Hyunjin' started a conversation that Jeongin just didn't care to listen to. "We go to the same school! How come I haven't seen you around? We could've been friends earlier." Jeongin didn't know when they had become friends but whatever. "Do you know someone named Chan?" Hyunjin giggled at the name "That's my boyfriend. Who would've thought he knew a cutie like you." Hyunjin pinched the youngers cheeks playfully. Jeongin's neutral face dropped to a frown "right, who would've thought."**

**"Have you two been together long?" Jeongin almost didn't want to hear the answer "five months. He's really sweet, and caring, and just amazing. I got so lucky- Ow! Did you trip? Be more careful, okay?" Jeongin had definitely done that on purpose. He _knew_ that Chan was the complete package, he didn't want to hear that from someone else. "Hey! You're not crying anymore. That's great" He rubbed Jeongin's shoulder. He was genuinely happy that he made his day better while Jeongin just wanted to get this over with. If he wanted his plan to go accordingly then he couldn't fuck this up.** **"Does Chan spend a lot of time with you?" Hyunjin's brows furrowed, he wondered why he was so interested in his relationship but then figured since Chan and him were friends he just wanted to get to know him. He also thought that Jeongin was in to him a little but that could just be his imagination - which it was. "Well we haven't recently because we've been so busy."**

**' _Bullshit. You guys just fucked an hour ago.'_ Hyunjin sighed "he's always busy with his friends. Recording in the studio, I support him of course it just gets tiring." Jeongin ** **grabbed Hyunjin's hand in his "he might not give you much attention but I can. I'll give you a lot if you'll let me." Hyunjin's eyes widened, he didn't know what he meant by that. "As your new friend I think it's my job to help you when you need it." Of course that's what he was trying to say. Why did Hyunjin want him to mean it in a different way though? "Alright...I look forward to this new friendship." Hyunjin had no idea what he was in for later on. He made a huge mistake befriending Jeongin but now there was no turning back. "I think you shou-" Hyunjin interrupted him "we're here!"** ****

**He insisted on exchanging numbers before they separated. Jeongin rose an eyebrow when he saw him still standing next to him "well aren't you going to go home?" Hyunjin shook his head "I wanna make sure you get in safe" Jeongin sighed "I don't want my brother to see you and think we're dating. Just text me when you get home." Unwillingly, Jeongin was pulled into a hug "Bye!" He watched Hyunjin cross the street "well, I've gotten this far, might as well keep going." Jeongin followed the tall blonde with a few meters of space in-between them. It baffled Jeongin just how unaware Hyunjin really was. He didn't think Hyunjin really comprehended things, well it didn't matter anyways. will just be easier if that was the case.**

**Hyunjin lived in a pretty large house. In the richer part of town that Jeongin had never really been to. He knew better than to go through the front door so he went around the back. Jeongin was going to climb up the nearby tree but noticed the back door was ajar. Was Hyunjin stupid? This could've been a horror movie scene but luckily for him Jeongin wasn't a serial killer. He opened the door and looked inside, the door led to the kitchen. Jeongin crouched by the counter, Hyunjin could be heard turning the lights on a few rooms away. Jeongin took that as his chance and quietly made his way upstairs where he thought Hyunjins room would be.**

**There were too many rooms and the doors all looked the same. Jeongin randomly picked a door and stepped inside, the room was empty. Maybe it was a guest room. He stepped back in to the hall and chose another door. Of all the rooms he could've picked he chose the bathroom. Jeongin dragged a hand over his face in annoyance ' _stupid rich people and their extra rooms'_. He placed his hand on the door knob to leave when he heard something, he put his ear to the door and heard footsteps approaching. "Shit" Jeongin really wasn't thinking straight when he ran to hide in the shower instead of the closet. The curtains were dark so he couldn't be seen from the other side. The handle started twisting until the door was finally opened. **

**Jeongin held his breathe, he could hear clothes rustling. He saw Hyunjin's hand reach into the shower and turn the knobs a few times, water quickly rushed out. ' _Ugh_.. _is this karma?_ _'_ He moved over a bit but his whole front was drenched in water so it didn't matter anyways. Jeongin was getting ready to pray when Hyunjin started pulling the curtains back. "Oh?" Hyunjin's phone had gone off ' _fucking thank the gods above.'_ He turned the water off and went to pick up his phone. "Minnie! Hi, how're you?" Jeongin peaked from behind the covers to see where exactly he was. Hyunjin had his head tilted on his shoulder to keep his phone from falling. He was completely naked but Jeongin wasn't worried about that. ** ******While he was rummaging through his closet Jeongin quickly stepped out of the shower and rushed out of the room. He quickly walked to the farthest room to try and make some kind of distance. When Jeongin looked around he could see that it was well furnished. This was definitely Hyunjin's room**

**Jeongin closed the door behind him. He walked towards a chair with a large jacket hanging off of it in curiosity. "Is this Chan's?" He brought the jacket to his nose and inhaled deeply. His jealously flared up when he confirmed it was. Jeongin placed the jacket back and continued to look around. Hyunjin was clean, his room was very organized. Jeongin noticed a light purple book sticking out from under a pile of papers. It was pretty thick, the only thing keeping it closed was the small lock on it. Jeongin didn't care much, he grabbed the ends and ripped it open. The small lock popping off with a satisfying 'clink' noise. He put the broken pieces into his pocket and flipped through the book.**

**It was Hyunjin's diary**

**Dating all the way back from his sophomore year in high school. Jeongin skipped through that and stopped when 'Chan' was starting to be written. All of the entries were basically the same. ' _Chan talked to me today - he took me on a date - he's really hot maybe I should ask him out? - Is he even gay?- He's way too out of my leauge'_ Jeongin hated the way he wrote, yeah he had nice hand writing but he talked like a hopeless romantic, It was annoying. He was going to pass through the rest when he noticed a new name, Hyunjin wrote "Minnie" and "Min" when talking about this person. For some reason Hyunjin had switched up from Chan to whoever the hell this is. Now it was ' _How cute- he's like a little puppy- is this wrong?- But Chan, no, I should distance myself- Not right- Chan doesn't spend much time with me anyways- Then again Minnie is starting to-_ Jeongin's eyes widened, the date of these entries went back to just a few weeks ago. ** **"No way" Jeongin couldn't believe it. Hyunjin had the literal world in his hands and now it looks like he's going after some other guy?! Not only did Jeongin hate Hyunjin even more but he was starting to hate this 'Min' guy. How could anyone get tired of Chan? It just didn't make any sense**

**For the second time, Jeongin heard footsteps in front of the door. "Not again." He placed the book back where it was supposed to be and whipped his head around. The door was starting to open. Jeongin, being the idiot that he was, dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed. Hyunjin's room was _HUGE_ he could've hid literally anywhere but there. He could see Hyunjin's feet walking towards his closet. When Jeongin got all the way under the bed he hit a large box, the sharp edges were digging in to his back. He slowly pushed it in front of him and opened it slightly. He gasped quietly at the items inside, a bunch of different sex toys. At this point, Jeongin had no idea how he was supposed to get out of this. **

**Hyunjin threw himself onto the bed. Jeongin held in a breathe from the springs bouncing from Hyunjin's impact. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until he heard small whimpers from above. ' _You've got to be kidding me. Didn't you just have sex earlier?'_ His moans weren't very sexy, it did nothing for the younger but it's not like he wanted to listen - he had no choice. Jeongin tensed when one of Hyunjin's hands came down to reach under the bed "shit - where is it?" Jeongin grabbed the box and pushed it forward, guessing that's what he was looking for. Hyunjin sighed in relief and shuffled through it and pulled out a somewhat large dildo. J** **eongin wanted to bang his head on the floor. ' _Why is his sex drive so high?'_ He was forced to listen to Hyunjin fucking himself for about twenty minutes. When everything had gone quiet Jeongin knew that he had fallen asleep. "Finally." He crawled from under the bed slowly making sure Hyunjin was dead asleep first. Jeongin practically ran out of the house, gotten everything he needed for the time being. Jeongin left the same way he had come in but actually _closed_ the door back door behind him, like a normal person would do. **

**He walked home in silence. His thoughts were making enough noise in his head. Jeongin had really hit the jackpot, the things he found had changed things. The problem was what Jeongin had plan to do with the information. There was so many different possibilities and routes he could go down with. Which one would ruin Hyunjin the most? Was what pushed Jeongin to a decision.**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**It had been a week since Jeongin had broken in to Hyunjin's house. He had been drilling their friendship the whole time, making sure Hyunjin had really loved the boy. Jeongin wasn't sure if Chan knew that they'd been hanging out but whatever. Speaking of Chan, Jeongin had upgraded to sneaking in a kiss (on the cheek) every here and there when Chan wasn't paying attention. The older always became a blushing mess every time, It was comical really. Chan had never actually thought Jeongin was coming on to him though, he just figured he was really touchy.**

**"How's operation Chan going?" Seungmin took a seat next to his best friend "I think it's going okay but I need to speed it up a little." Seungmin grabbed his shoulder "you know you don't have to waste your time on Chan. There's a lot of other people here that I'm sure would fit you better." Jeongin side eyed him "I don't want anyone but Chan." Seungmin sighed, he wanted the best for Jeongin, he really did. If this is what he wants though, then fine. "Alright just, talk to me. Okay? I don't want you to-" Jeongin pulled him into a hug. This is why he loved Seungmin. He acted like he didn't care but in reality he was very protective. "Don't worry. I'm doing okay, if I ever don't feel that way then I'll come to you."  
  
**

**Seungmin didn't move to wrap his arms around Jeongin, that's just how he was, but they both knew Seungmin really loved hugs. He pushed the boy away "alright. I'm gonna go clean up my dorm before the inspectors come." He patted Jeongin's hair before leaving. "What to do now?" He scanned the campus and saw Hyunjin and Chan sitting on a bench not too far from him. He walked in their direction, once he was in the couples line of sight Hyunjin jumped up. "Jeonginnie!" He was pulled in a hug by the blonde "Hey" Chan looked between them confused "you guy's know each other?" Hyunjin nodded excitedly "Yes! I can't believe you've kept such a cutie from me." Jeongin stared right in to Chan's eyes while Hyunjin was hugging him, effectively bringing a blush to his face.**

**"Innie? You know Changbin right? He's having a party tonight...do you want to come with us?" Jeongin wanted to decline but it would be more time for him to spend with Chan. "Yeah, I'm down." Hyunjin clapped excitedly "Chan and I were about to go to my house, you're coming with us." Hyunjin grabbed both of the boys wrists and talked their ears off while pulling them down the street.**

**"Your house is huge." Hyunjin beamed in pride but little did he know that Jeongin had already seen it. He brought the two of them down to the living room and pushed them onto the couch "I'm going to try on some clothes for tonight. I want your guys opinions." When he skipped upstairs Jeongin turned to Chan "how're you? Feel like we haven't been talking much" Chan opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it when he felt Jeongin's hand on his thigh. "I've b-been fine. You?" Jeongin squeezed then trailed his hand up and down the olders tensed leg. "Great actually now that you're with me." Chan's throat had suddenly gotten dry, his ears were turning a deep shade of red. "What're you doing Je-" Chan shuddered, Jeongin had placed his thumb on Chan's bottom lip, running his finger over it.**

**They pulled back when footsteps were heard from the stairs. "What do you think?" Hyunjin did a little twirl in front of them. "Channie, do you like it that much? Your ears are red." He giggled but there was really nothing funny about the situation. "I think anything would look good on you Hyuni" Hyunjin beamed at that "okay, we have two more outfits to go." The tension once again filled the large room when he had left. "Channie" The older had refused to look at him "look at me" Chan shook his head. "Don't disobey me, pup." Chan unconsciously whimpered at the pet name "oh?" Jeongin scooted closer to him, placing his head in the crook of his neck. He placed light kisses around the area "I- this isn't r-right." Jeongin pulled away a little, he watched in disbelief as Chan shook his head "I didn't say s-stop." Jeongin's eyes darkened with lust**

**Had it really been that easy? No, Chan was still a good person. He would be put off by the thought of him cheating and push Jeongin away, sooner or later. As much as Jeongin wanted to go further he knew he had to wait, especially with Hyunjin in the house. When Hyunjin came down to show the next outfit he saw Chan's painfully obvious hard on. "Hey Channie? I need your help with...my next outfit." He pulled Chan by the arm up to his room.** **Jeongin wasn't stupid. He knew what they were doing and it angered him to the max. Jeongin sent them a text saying Minho came to pick him up and left. He refused to stay while someone else pleased Chan for the erection he had caused.**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**By the time Jeongin had gotten home, he had about an hour until the party. "Are you coming Innie?" Minho was happy to see his brother getting out more. "Yeah, help me pick out an outfit?" Jeongin really regretted letting Minho help. He had chosen a white shirt that dipped low, showing off his collarbone a lot, leather pants that hugged his thighs tightly and a pair of combat boots to finish it off. "You wanted basic, so mix that with my style and this is what you get!" Not that Jeongin hated it, he looked really good with his hair styled up and everything. It just wasn't his style - it was for one night though so it'll have to do.**

**"Alright, let me get dressed and I'll drive you." Minho had planned not to drink this time since Jeongin was coming. The 'responsible brother' part of him was coming to life, he was going to drive him to and back with no problem. "Alright Innie. Let's go!" Minho started listing rules the whole drive to Jisung's place. "Don't drink too much, I would say not to at all but I don't think that's possible." He laughed "don't let some drunk try and whisk you away. Whenever you want to leave let me know." Jeongin rolled his eyes "okay mom, I got it alright." Minho parked and unlocked the door for them to get out. "Hey, it's daddy to you...WAIT! Not like that, I didn't mean-" The younger ignored him and walked into the house. They had gotten their twenty minutes after it was supposed to start, the reason being that Minho liked to make an entrance.**

**Jeongin scanned the room and found a familiar head of curly hair. "Hey Channie" The said male turned his attention from Changbin "Jeongin, You came!" He turned to wrap his arms around him and this time Jeongin didn't stop himself from gripping Chan's ass. "Oh!" Jeongin pulled back with a cheeky smirk on his face "where's Hyunjin? He left you here all alone?" Chan pouted "What's wrong with that? I can take care of myself." Changbin had awkwardly walked away when he saw what was going on. "No doubt, you are a very strong man." Jeongin's hand gripped onto Chan's bicep. It was incredible how flustered Chan would get from a simple touch. Maybe it was just Jeongin? He's never seen Chan act that way with someone else. "He can go do whatever he wants. Not my problem right now." Jeongin's head tilted "are you guys okay?" Chan looked away "we got in an argument on our way here, but it's whatever. If he wants to be that way then fine."**

**Jeongin tried to get more out of him but Chan wasn't budging. He decided to leave him alone for now and wandered around the** **party. He grabbed a random cup and downed it in one go. He had no idea what was in it but it burned the back of his throat, he was gonna need it for the rest of the night. "Jeongin! Heyyy!" Jisung was leaning against the kitchen counter with a drunk Hyunjin on his arm. "Hey Sung. Where's Minho?" He rolled his eyes "you don't see that crowd over there? Some guy named Byeongkwan challenged him to a dance battle." Jeongin looked behind him and sure enough Minho was grinding on the floor with his shirt tucked into his mouth. "Typical Minho" Hyunjin reached out to the younger "c'mere JeoNGin. You LooK Sexy." He was totally wasted "God dammit! Lee Minho! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON" Jisung turned to Jeongin "Can you take Hyunjin for me? I need to get Minho under control."**

**Jisung didn't wait for a reply and shoved Hyunjin into his arms. "I knEw yoU liked me." Jeongin rose an eyebrow "I'm sorry?" Hyunjin kissed the corner of his mouth before he could move "ChaNnie Is A biG meaNie. I wAnnA make him JeaLOus." Joengin really didn't want to take care of this drunk idiot but kind of had no choice. He thought about what Minho had said, it was good to put a drunk person to bed, right?**

**Jeongin guided Hyunjin to an empty room and tossed him on the bed. He was going to leave when Hyunjin grabbed onto his wrist. "Don'T lEavE me." He took a seat on the edge of the bed "Just go to sleep Hyuni. You're drunk." Hyunjin crawled on to Jeongin's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "So aRE yOU. YoU dRAnk." Jeongin figured he saw him drink from that cup earlier. "Didn't I say to go to sleep?" Hyunjin attached his lips onto Jeongin's neck, sucking harshly. He had somehow found his sweet spot in one go. " _Mmm-_ what the fuck Hyunjin." He pushed the male off when he felt him rolling his hips **

**"JuSt dO iT fOxy. I waNt you," Jeongin was disgusted, "aren't you dating Chan?" He stood up and took a few steps away from him. "Don'T cARe. I'm HORny now" Jeongin was planning to call Chan in, let him see his boyfriend in this state when he thought of something else. If it was him Hyunjin wanted then fine, he'll give him what he so desired. Hyunjin would definitely regret it in the morning. "Lay back for me Hyuni. I'll help you out." While Hyunjin was occupied with that Jeongin grabbed his phone. He sent a text to Minho saying ' _I'm leaving with Hyunjin. This party was getting boring.'_ It didn't take long for Minho to reply ' _Alright. Love ya"_**

**Jeongin walked to the door and flicked the lock. He took a seat on the bed and beckoned Hyunjin over. "C'mere Jinnie, let's have some fun, yeah?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you can guess where the next chapter is headed. I actually had a different Idea of how this was gonna go but felt like writing smut soon so that changed [ I'm not that happy with this tbh ] 
> 
> And about Hyunjin he's my second favorite person to ship with Chan (other then Minho) so that's why he's being used here. I love him soooo much and he doesn't deserve everything that's been happening to him and the rest of skz as of recently. He is literally such a kind hearted person and deserves all the love in the world.


	3.  ✄ Taste ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✄ You Can Regret It, After You Taste It ✄
> 
> Chan and Hyunjin's relationship was already on thin ice.  
> So what's the harm if Jeongin pushes it just a bit farther?
> 
> [Hyunjin does all the work anyways]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am instead of my essay [that's been due for at least a week]  
> Whoop- Love that for me
> 
> I'll make another part soon, I don't think I wrote that much for this chapter.  
> I didn't really know how to end it for the next part so I left it as it is

⚠️⚠️⚠️

**Hyunjin wasted no time in crawling back onto Jeongin's lap. Leaving small kisses on his exposed collarbone. "You're so pretty** **Hyuni." Jeongin wrapped an arm around his waist and the other was caressing his back. "I know" Jeongin rolled his eyes, of course he was still self-absorbed while drunk. Hyunjin grabbed the back of his neck and messily pushed his lips onto the younger. Jeongin wanted nothing more than to push him off but he was already in to deep. He licked his lips when Hyunjin pulled away, sighing when the male went back to sucking on his neck. Jeongin ran a hand through his long blonde hair, grabbing a handful when he started to suck harder. "No marks." Hyunjin whimpered and instead started to grind his hips down.**

**Jeongin may not have been attracted to Hyunjin but he was still a male. His dick had obviously gotten hard from the constant stimulation. Hyunjin started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, removing them one by one. Jeongin's face was blank, showing absolutely no emotion. He didn't care about what was about to happen, it didn't mean anything to him. He almost felt bad for Hyunjin but then remembered that he asked for this - he wasn't the one in a relationship anyways so who's fault was it really? Hyunjin was having trouble with the last two buttons, the alcohol messing with his coordination. Jeongin rolled his eyes once again and ended up just doing it. He quickly took Hyunjin's shirt off as well then laid him back on the bed. Jeongin left open mouth kisses down his chest, listening to his loud moans.**

**He stuck a hand in Hyunjin's pants, wrapping it around his hard on. Jeongin's hands were rough, jerking him at a slow pace. "Innie.." Hyunjin reached up to try and grab his wrist but was smacked away. "Why're you and Chan fighting?" It took Hyunjin a while to answer "doesn't give me attention. S'make me sad" Jeongin cooed "Channie's not paying you any attention?" Jeongin sped up his hand movements " _Yes! He d-doesn't"_ Hyunjins back arched, it felt good but the friction was too much, he'd always use lube to make it smoother. He whimpered, moving around a little in discomfort. Jeongin leaned over him and nipped at his ear "you can take it prince." He ran a hand through his already sweaty hair then pulled Hyunjin's pants and underwear off in one go. Jeongin went back to wrap his hand around Hyunjin. ** **"You must be lonely with Chan always at the studio." Hyunjin nodded, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice, he didn't know any better. "Barely see him" Jeongin shook his head "Poor baby, you deserve so much more." The bass from the music was so loud that the door would shake with each drop of the beat. "Do you love Chan? I think you could do better my prince." Hyunjin's breathe came out in shallow puffs, he hung off of every word that was being said. Drunk or not, he'd definitely remember this later.**

**"Gonna cum already, Jinnie?" The said male nodded, moving to grip Jeongin's wrist, successfully this time. " _Innie!"_ Jeongin watched in disgust as Hyunjin's cum landed on his hand and a little on his face. He used his clean hand to wipe it away and onto the bedsheets. ' _This sucks. I hope Changbin has fun cleaning this up later'_ Jeongin let his saliva pool in his mouth for a minute before spitting It onto Hyunjin's cock. Now, moving more freely with the wetness. "T-too much" Hyunjin tried to tug at Jeongin's hands but he was too weak. "Don't like it, prince? Am I not doing a good job?" He fake pouted and Hyunjin was quick to shake his head. "No! _Good, really good."_ He didn't want Jeongin to be sad. "**

**He was quick to notice how sensitive Hyunjin was. He'd only came once and was already withering on the bed. "Be a good boy for me, Jin." Jeongin didn't have to do much, it only took a few more strokes for him to release for the second time. Hyunjin had looked as if he'd run a marathon, sweat covering him from head to toe and his breathe labored. ' _Really? We've barely done anything.'_. He'd usually go about four rounds himself, Jeongin had great stamina when it came to it, but Hyunjin obviously won't be able to please him much. "That's not fair Hyuni, are you going to leave me like this?" Hyunjin lifted his head to see what he was talking about. Gasping when he noticed the tent in his pants "m'sorry" Hyunjin got on his knees while Jeongin removed his pants then sat on edge of the bed. **

**Hyunjin wrapped his tongue around the head, licking the pre-cum that had already gathered there. He licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the head. Moving back to swallow around him again. Hyunjin looked up at Jeongin to see his reaction, he felt a huge need to please him for some reason. "Don't fucking tease me" Jeongin grabbed a handful of blonde hair and thrusted forward. He couldn't help but laugh watching Hyunjin choke on his cock. "Oh Jinnie, you're not used to this, huh?" Jeongin sarcastically giggled. He didn't let the male breathe and continued to thrust into his mouth. His gagging noises is what really turned Jeongin on ' _he's so much fucking hotter when he can't talk.'_ He threw his head back when he felt Hyunjins throat contract around him. "God Jinnie. So good for me." Hyunjin brightened at the slight praise. He tried to relax his throat, wanting Jeongin to praise him some more, but it didn't work. **

**Jeongin was pushing in so far to the point where Hyunjin could feel him deep in his throat. It was too much, Hyunjin tapped his thigh to try and get him to stop. "Can't handle it?" Jeongin sighed in mock disappointment and roughly pushed Hyunjin away by his blonde locks. He was finally able to get some air in his lungs, Hyunjin coughed here and there. "Couldn't even please me, what good are you?" Jeongin laid back on the bed, reaching a hand down to jerk himself off. Hyunjin whined, he wanted to make Jeongin proud, he'd force himself if he had to. Hyunjin got onto the bed, tucking his knees under him and leaned forward to take Jeongin back in his mouth. The younger pulled him up by the hair, noticing his eyes were glossy "Are you going to do better this time?" When Hyunjin nodded in reply he dropped his head back down on his cock, letting him go at his pace for now.** ****

**Hyunjin was determined to get Jeongin to cum. He obviously wasn't doing a good job considering Jeongin's annoyed face. The younger sat up on his elbows, watching Hyunjin bob his head up and down. "Is this the best you can do?" Jeongin rolled his eyes "do I have to do everything myself?" Jeongin put his hand on the back of his head, pushing him further down. "You can take it" Hyunjin in fact, could not take it, but tried to for him. "There you go" Jeongin helped guide him into a faster pace the way he liked it "Fuck - Just like that Jin. M' close" Jeongin felt the familiar knot in his stomach and fuck did it feel good. The feeling of Hyunjin's tongue digging at his slit was enough for him to finally cum down his throat. He held Hyunjin's head down to make sure all of it was being swallowed.** **Hyunjin's face was a mess. His lips were swollen and covered in cum, his eyes were red and teary and his hair maybe had a few knots in it from being gripped so much.** **"You know we're not done, right Jinnie?" Jeongin chuckled at the look of shock on his face. He sat himself up against the headboard then pulled Hyunjin to lay across his lap. Jeongin himself was usually a bottom (he preferred it) but he refused to have Hyunjin in him, that hole was specifically saved for Chan.**

**Jeongin pushed two of his fingers into Hyunjin's mouth. Coating them in his saliva then moving them towards Hyunjin's bottom. He didn't really care to 'properly' stretch him out so he just shoved both of them in there. " _O-oh"_ Hyunjin's voice was a little hoarse, Jeongin had really did a number on his throat. He thrusted his fingers in for a minute then switched to a scissoring motion. "C'mon... be a good little slut for me and fuck yourself open." Hyunjin had never thought Jeongin would act like this. He figured he would be more gentle, but boy was he wrong. **

**Hyunjin slowly pushed himself back on Jeongin's fingers. " _Mm"_ his eyes rolled back in pleasure, he loved having someone else do it instead of himself. Jeongin curled his fingers back every once in a while but was rapidly becoming bored. "Alright, that's enough." Hyunjin whined at the loss of fingers "Shut up" Jeongin manhandled him so that he was sitting on his lap, facing him. Hyunjin tried to lean in for a kiss but the younger moved his head to the side. When he tried one more time Jeongin slapped him, not too hard of course. "Stop being so fucking needy" Jeongin lined Hyunjin up with his cock and pushed in just to the point where the tip was in. "Please!" Hyunjin gripped his shoulders tightly "Beg" he felt his face heat up, Jeongin was definitely exposing him to new things. "I-please? Wan't it _bad. Really bad. Please"_**

**The younger huffed "That was pathethic " Jeongin dropped him down, not caring that he wasn't stretched enough. Hyunjin's hips were flush against Jeongins. He didn't wait for Hyunjin to get used to his size, he lifted him up and down harshly. "T-too - _mm-_ Fast" Jeongin licked his lip "get used to it Jin. Seems like you like it anyways." Hyunjin's thigh was shaking from the pleasure he was getting from the younger. "Daddy... _P-please"_ Jeongin cringed at the name _'disgusting'_ he tried to distract himself by sucking on Hyunjin's neck but it only made things worse. His moans were getting louder and louder, the excessive use of the word 'daddy' was starting to turn Jeongin off. "God Jin, be quiet." He reached a hand between them to grab onto Hyunjin's cock. " _Da-"_ Jeongin growled and shoved his tongue down the males throat, using it as his last resort to shut him up. **

**' _I should've just fucked his throat better. Maybe he could've lost his voice if I did a good enough job.'_ Jeongin stopped his hips and rested his hands on his sides. "Put in some work Jinnie." It was sad really, Hyunjin had such nice legs but yet he could barely use them. They buckled when he tried to lift himself up. Jeongin rested his head back in disbelief ' _what the hell does Chan see in him?'_ He lifted his head back up when Hyunjin had finally started moving. He was using Jeongin's shoulders to help himself. "Look at you." Hyunjin lifted his head to make eye contact with the younger. "You look so cute riding my cock." The small compliment motivated Hyunjin to move a little faster. "There you go" Jeongin moved to bury his head back in Hyunjins neck, leaving hickeys in places he knew would be difficult to cover up. ** **"Wait - I" Jeongin thrusted up into him, not letting him finish his sentence. He reached a hand up to play with his perky nipples, loving the reaction he got from it. Hyunjins mouth fell open, he tried to warn Jeongin that he was about to cum but his words were getting caught in his throat. Jeongin hated being covered in cum - it was disgusting, and something about the blonde just made it all the more unbearable**

 **All Jeongin was worried about at this point was getting off. He rose an eyebrow when Hyunjin was trying to climb off of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Jeongin pushed Hyunjin on his stomach "ass up for me prince" noticing that he made no move to do what he asked Jeongin landed a hard slap on his ass, leaving a red mark where he hit. "Don't make me say it a second time." Hyunjin whimpered at the pain but nonetheless lifted his hips. Jeongin was very impatient, he grabbed Hyunjin by the waist and slammed into him. "Tired Jinnie?" Jeongin's voice wavered from his constant thrusting "that's too bad." Hyunjin's cock was pushed against the sheets with every thrust.** **"You like being used like this? You slut, you fucking love it. Channie wouldn't be pleased" Jeongin angled his hips to hit a certain spot. " _Fuck!"_ Jeongin smirked in satisfaction "found it." he continued plowing into Hyunjin's abused hole, ignoring the fact that Hyunjin had cum once again. "W-wanted you f-first before Ch-" he couldn't finish his sentence from how deep he could feel Jeongin in him, and the younger didn't pay attention to what he had just said. "Didn't think you'd feel this g-good." With one last final thrust, Jeongin was spilling everything into Hyunjin. **

**After a few seconds he pulled out and laid next to him. ' _Was this really necessary? Eh...whatever.'_ Jeongin was satisfied, not entirely because of the fact that it wasn't Chan next to him but he'd be alright for now.He looked over at the blonde when he noticed his breathing had even out - Hyunjin had fallen asleep. Jeongin knew that aftercare was everything and he should probably clean him up but he didn't feel like it. He sat up and grabbed the sheet that was thrown off the bed. He wiped himself down, then grabbed his clothes that were around the room. He put them on quietly and ran a hand through his hair, his chest was completely marked up. Hyunjin had really gotten carried away at some point. **

**The party had finished not too long ago. Music wasn't playing and it was more quiet outside. Jeongin closed the door behind him then left the house. When the first gush of night air hit him he let out a relaxed sigh. Yeah, Jeongin had left Hyunjin all alone but at least he covered him with the blanket, he wasn't too heartless. He didn't care about what Hyunjin would do when he woke up in the morning. He know that once Hyunjin woke up he would be confused but the marks on his body should be enough to haunt him for what he did. He knew Hyunjin would regret this.**

**What he didn't know was that someone had saw it all. Saw Jeongin take Hyunjin up to the bedroom and leave without him. Someone had seen Jeongin, and they knew exactly what he had done.**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**Minho stumbled into the house with his lips on Jisung's. He pushed him up against the door and let his hands wander. Touching everything from his hair to the tent in his pants. "Baby" Jisung tried to push him back lightly when his kisses started trailing down to his neck. "What?" Minho moved back to his lips and kissed him. "We" Kiss "Can't do" Kiss "this here." Minho tapped his thigh "Jump" Once his boyfriend was secure he walked to the bedroom "your waist is so fucking small. God, I love you." He tossed Jisung on the bed, quickly climbing on top of him. He pulled his shirt off and admired him for a minute then reached down to take his nipple into his mouth. Jisung was always loud whenever he was with Minho. He put his arm over his face to try and muffle his sounds. "I wanna hear you baby. Plus, Innie's not here, he went home with Hyunjin. You can be as loud as you want." That was enough for Jisung to pull his arm away. "You're too g-good to m-me." Minho licked a stripe up the middle of his chest all the way to his throat. Biting lightly over his Adams apple.**

**When Jisung finally had a moment to process what Minho had said he pushed his shoulder. "Wait, b-baby" Minho groaned in annoyance - he hated being interrupted. He straddled the boys stomach "What?" Jisung placed his hands on his hips. "Hyunjin was drunk when I last saw him." Minho's head tilted to the side "How'd Jeongin get home if Hyunjin drove to Changbin's? And I'm pretty sure Jeongin didn't get his license right before the party." Minho shot up, he fixed his shirt in a hurry "What?! Then why would he tell me he-" A door was heard being open. Minho rushed down to the front door, he stopped by the door entrance out of breathe. "Jeongin what the hell!?" The younger sent him a confused look "what? and where's your pants?"**

**Minho looked at his pink boxers (with cat faces decorating it) "that's besides the point. Where were you?" Jeongin calmly took off his shoes, despite the chaos going on in his mind. "was still at Changbin's house." Minho followed behind him while he walked up to his room "You said you were leaving with Hyunjin" Minho just wanted to know what was going on, he was basically his mother after all, it was his right. "Jinnie was really drunk so we just stayed in one of Changbin's extra rooms. I talked with him until he fell asleep." Jeongin took off his jacket and threw it in his opened closet.**

**Minho's eyes widened "Really? You just talked?" He pointed to his neck "then what's that? Seems like you had a body conversation to me." Jeongin pursed his lips "I have no idea what you're talking about." He grabbed a shirt and covered his neck with it. "Did my** **baby finally lose his virginity? " Jeongin scoffed "maybe I did maybe I didn't." He grabbed Minho by the arm and pushed him out of the room. "It's too bad that you'll never know." He closed the door when he was finally alone.** **He heard Minho say something through the door about Chan and Hyunjin but ignored him. Jeongin had lost his virginity a long time ago. A girl from his senior year of high school had tried to 'seduce' him, it didn't work but Jeongin was curious. His brother didn't need to know that of course.**

 **Jeongin took a shower, when he was done he stood in the mirror, looking at the numerous hickeys on his chest. Some of them were big so he knew they'd stay for a week or so, Hyunjin had it worse** **anyways. He was exhausted, everything had tired him out. Jeongin lazily dried himself off and hopped in his bed. Nothing could beat laying in your own bed after a long day. It only took his head hitting the pillow to be out like a light.**

 **A loud ding went off, waking Jeongin up. He'd been sleeping for a few hours but regardless he hated being woken up. He blindly reached around on his desk for his phone. Hissing when the light was too bright, he checked the time that read '3:45' Jeongin rubbed his eyes before checking his messages. "Chan?" He had texted him asking if Jeongin was awake. ' _obviously'_ He didn't feel like texting, the light was hurting his eyes. He clicked the call button and waited for Chan to pick up. "Hi Jeongin" There was a rustling sound on the other side of the phone. "Hey Channie. What is it?" Jeongin didn't mean for it to come out rude but he was really groggy from just being woken up. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry I'll let you go bac-" Jeongin cut him off "It's fine, you wouldn't call now if it wasn't important." ** **Light music could be hears through the phone. "Chan are you at the studio?"**

 **"Maybe...I just didn't want to go back home yet." Jeongin sat up "what's wrong? You know you can talk to me" He didn't like the sad tone in Chan's words. "It's Hyunjin." Of course it was, did what happened at the party already get around to Chan? "We've been arguing a lot lately. Then at Changbin's he just completely ignored me." Chan was actually really upset by this. "What have you guys been arguing about?" The other line was quiet for entirely too long. "You" Jeongin stiffened "What about me?" he wasn't sure if this was considered a good or bad thing. "He thinks that I spend too much time with you and not enough with him. It's either I was in the studio or with you somewhere." Jeongin hummed** **"How do you feel about that, Channie? Do you like spending time with me?" He heard him writing something down, probably for his lyrics. "Yeah, of course I do. I just...Hyunjin's supposed to come first, you know? So I just feel like...I don't know" Jeongin clicked his tongue in annoyance "Chan I can't give you relationship advice. I'd say just talk about it? It can't be that difficult."**

 **"That's the problem.** **Whenever we have a disagreement he takes it out of proportion." Jeongin's mind lingered on that ' _takes it out of proportion.'_ Now it made sense, why Hyunjin was so adamant (or not really considering Jeongin had agreed without much of a fight) to get him into bed. ' _Wanted you first before Chan.'_ Jeongin laughed airily, Hyunjin figured Chan wouldn't have lasted long so he figured he'd have Jeongin before he did. The drinks most likely had pushed him to that decision. **

**"I wanna ask you a question, Channie. Don't get mad" He hummed on the other line. "Do you really love Hyunjin? Answer me honestly" Chan took a deep breathe "I don't know" That's the answer Jeongin was looking for. "That's alright, just think about it, Channie. It's gonna be okay." Jeongin got back into bed, getting comfortable "Thank you, angel. I mean it." Jeongin nodded but then remembered that Chan couldn't see him "You know I'll always be here for you. Now please go home and get some sleep."**

**"Yeah. I'm actually pretty tired for once. Go back to sleep Innie, night." Jeongin threw his phone on his nightstand. He fell asleep happily knowing Chan's relationship wouldn't last another week.**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**Jeongin loved his brother but at times like this he really hated him. Minho was currently rearranging his boyfriends guts (that's what it sounded like anyways) and they wouldn't shut up. He got dressed and headed out of the house, he refused to listen to Jisung screaming his head off for the hundredth time. Jeongin walked a few blocks to his best friends dorm and bargained in. He always left the door open, Jeongin believed he did that specifically for him but Seungmin always said otherwise. "What're you doing here?" Seungmin was laying in bed with a book on his lap. "You didn't miss me?" Jeongin took off his shoes and got into bed with him, laying his head on Seungmin's shoulder. "Your head is heavy" Even with the complaining Seungmin used his free hand to pat his head. "I missed you Seung" Jeongin wrapped his arm around him "Why're you so clingy? And you saw me two days ago." Jeongin shook his head "Doesn't matter" Seungmin pushed him lightly "I'm** **trying to read Innie"**

**Jeongin pouted "Do you love me Seungmin? You can read some other time, I'm here now." Seungmin continued to read his book, ignoring whatever the boy was saying. "Fine" the younger stood up with the intentions of leaving but didn't get far. Seungmin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back into the small bed. "Don't get dramatic." He put his book on the table next to him. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin this time and rested his head on his chest. Jeongin happily tangled their legs together and placed his head on top of his. "I don't say it much but you know I love you." Jeongin hummed "Who doesn't love me?" Seungmin scoffed "Whatever"**

**"So where's your boyfriend?" Seungmin flicked his arm "he's not my boyfriend, just my roommate" Seungmin took one of Jeongin's hands and played with his fingers. "I don't know what's going on. He's starting to talk to me more but I just feel like we're not getting anywhere." Jeongin used his free hand to brush Seungmin's hair out of his face. "I don't want you to get hurt, Bub." Seungmin looked up "If I do, I know you'll be here to pick me back up." He squeezed Jeongin's hip lightly. "How's Chan?" Of course he'd bring him up, he kind of didn't want to talk about it considering his friends problems but Seungmin always liked to be in the know.** ****

**"He might be mine soon. I won't get my hopes up though" Seungmin hummed "What have you been doing?" Jeongin bit his lip. He was pretty sure Seungmin would hate to hear about how he's gone about things. "You know, flirting, talking, those kinds of things." He felt Seungmin shaking his head "No way, that's it? You've had to do something more" Jeongin pulled his hand from Seungmin's "What?! Are you trying to say my personality is ugly? That's not nice Seung." They laid in silence for another ten minutes.** ******"Is your phone going off or is that a vibrator in your pocket?" Jeongin flicked him behind the ear "my phone dummy. You know I don't like using toys."** ****

**"Minho? What do you want?" Seungmin was tugging at Jeongin's sleeve "Where'd you go? We were supposed to have a date today." He cringed at the words "Huh? I don't like you in that way Mi-" He heard Minho scream on the other line "You know what I mean! Just come home" Jeongin pushed Seungmin lightly when he started to make a lot of noise. "What was that?" Seungmin grabbed the phone, putting it close to his mouth. " _Fuck, Innie~ You feel so good."_ Jeongin gasped and yanked the phone back. "I see... If you had a dick appointment, you could've just told me." ** ****

**"Shut up, I'll meet you at the house." Jeongin hung up the phone "thanks for that." He grabbed Seungmin by the neck and left a wet kiss on his cheek "Ew! Jeongin!" The younger put on his shoes and waved "Bye Seung. Love you"**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**"You're literally just doing chores. This is not bonding time" The older had dragged Jeongin around town, getting stuff for the house, clothes for Jisung, and some other random things. Minho took the bags and dumped some of them on the kitchen table and the others he kept in his room. "We haven't started yet." He ruffled through the bag and pulled out two medium sized boxes. "We're dyeing our hair." Jeongin stared at the colors "My hair is already brown (blondish)" Minho reached over and slapped him on the back of the head with the box. "Idiot. That's for me, this one's for** **you." Minho showed him a platinum white color "That's pretty nice actually." Jeongin got gloves and towels while Minho set up in the bathroom. "Let's do yours first."**

**Minho wrapped the towel around Jeongin's neck then started to read the back of the dye box. "Chan will definitely freak when he see's this." Jeongin played with the ends of the towel. "You think so?" Minho nodded "I mean, yeah? He's basically single" He whipped his head around to stare at his older brother "Watch it! I could've gotten this in your eyes!" Minho turned his head the right way and then got to work with Jeongin's hair. "What do you mean he's basically single?"**

**"I don't know, Chan's just not happy like he used to be. I talked to him not too long ago and he sounded pretty sad to me." Minho took his time to make sure he was doing the boys hair right. "Chan is still coming over later, right? To study? I'll make sure I'm out of the house then...try to cheer him up" Jeongin nodded, he wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying. He was still stuck on the fact that Chan was sad. That late night call they had lasted all day for Chan, the arguments must be really getting to him.**

**It only took them about four hours to finish their hair. Minho had a deck of cards in his hands, he made the both of them sit around the living room table. "What're we doing now?" Minho had a sly smirk on his face as he unboxed the cars. "I refuse to play strip poker with you. I told you twice that-" Minho threw the empty box at his head, hitting him square on the nose. "I was drunk you idiot " Jeongin shook his head "Why is it that when you're drunk you like to get naked? Like what's that about?"**

**Minh ignored him and split the stack into two piles then placed them in the middle of the table. "Basically this is like truth or dare, pick a card and do whatever on it." Jeongin knew something wasn't right about this "so what happens if I don't do a question?" There had to be some kind of twist "Do my laundry and clean my room for a month." Jeongin shuddered, last time he washed his clothes they were drenched in sweat and cum. The last time he cleaned his room he found a lot of things he wished he hadn't. "If I don't answer a question, I'll do whatever you want, got it? Good. You start." Jeongin grabbed the first card off the top and read it** ******"Truth. are you a virgin?" Minho' eyes flickered from the card to his face "Are you kidding me?! You put this card here on purpose." Minho shook his head "you just have bad luck, you should've chose from the other stack. Either way answer the question, Innie. Be honest too." Jeongin sighed, he couldn't lose on the first round already "Fine. No, moving on" Minho slammed his hand on the table "I knew it! When did you lose it? Who was it with?"**

**"Nope, that wasn't part of the question. It's your turn." Minho huffed but picked up a card "Truth. What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?...Well that's easy" There it was, this was a dirty type of game, wasn't it? "I put Jisung in a sex swing and ate him out. Don't give me that face! I've done worse but I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear about it." Jeongin definitely did not. "Wait...Is that what the bar in your room is!? I thought you said that was a pull up bar, you were working out." Minho avoided eye contact with the younger "your turn" Jeongin swiftly picked up the next card "Dare. Call the last person you texted and ask them a risqué question." Minho nodded "That's a good one." Jeongin checked his messages, and the last person he had texted was Seungmin. "Get to it, Innie." Jeongin put the phone on speaker, waiting for Seungmin to pick up. "You were just with me, what do you want now?"**

**"If I asked you to suck me off, would you?" Minho held his hands over his mouth. It was quiet for a few minutes until the click of the phone hanging up was heard. "Call him back" Jeongin really didn't want to but did it anyways. "How much are you gonna pay me?" Was the first thing Seungmin said, Jeongin looked over at Minho who shrugged once again. "Whatever you want, I guess." Seungmin sucked his teeth "never mind, I'd do it for free. Come over" Jeongin choked on air "w-what? Are you serious?" Minho was now freely laughing next to him " Ye- No you dumbass. Now I'm trying to study, call me when you're not horny."**

**After that Minho picked another card "Dare. Give the person to your left a hickey....yeah, no. I'll pick another one." He put that card to the side and chose from another stack "Have a player of your choice sit on you lap for one round." Minho put the card down "c'mere, Innie" Jeongin shook his head "No! That's weird." he crossed his arms "so you wanna clean my room for a whole month?" That was enough for Jeongin to hesitantly perch himself on the edge of Minho's lap. "Don't be weird about it, pick your card so you can get off." Finally, Jeongin picked a truth card "What's something you'd wish your partner/person would do to you?" He thought about Chan's veiny hands wrapping around his neck.**

**"Choke me maybe" Minho nodded at that "Yeah, that's pretty hot. Now get off me kiddo" he chose the next card "Dare. Send a nude to a person of your choice." Jeongin already knew who he'd send it to. "Give me a few minutes, I wanna get hard first." He was really starting to regret hanging out with Minho, he'd forgotten how weird he was. He heard him yelling from the other room "Pick you next card! I'm almost done, I'm trying out different angles" Jeongin slapped his forehead**

**He waited until Minho came back to choose, he didn't want him to think that he was cheating. "Dare. Tell your crush you like them" Jeongin threw the card on the table "Oh come on!" Minho patted his back "As much as I want you to lose, I kind of need you to do this one." He grabbed Jeongin's phone from the side and unlocked it. "What're you doing?" He handed the phone back when he was done "Helping you out. I texted Chan to come over now. I'm gonna leave like I said earlier." Jeongin stood up frantically "No! I can't-" He rolled Minho around as he gathered his things.**

**"You got this Innie. Plus you look great. Now pull yourself together." He slapped Jeongin across the face "what was that for?! I was fine!" Minho ran out the front door "I just wanted to!"**

**✦༝┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉༝✦**

**Jeongin ran his fingers through his hair a few times. He took a breathe before opening the door "Hi Chan" the older pulled him into a hug like he always did, this time he held on a little longer. "Your hair" Chan threaded his fingers through it softly "It- you look good." Jeongin smiled at the genuine compliment. "Let's sit on the couch for today." They took out their books and opened them to the right page. Chan hadn't said a word since he arrived and it was staring to worry Jeongin. "You okay Chan?" He raised his head from the book and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired." He pointed to the page "do you still need to be studying? Your grades have really improved." Jeongin put his pencil down "You don't like tutoring me? I like having you teach me." Chan smiled at that "Alright then." The whole session Chan had been very short with his explanations, Jeongin had enough.**

**"Channie...tell me what's wrong. You look so sad." Jeongin put his hand under his Chin, turning Chan to look at him. "I just...nothing. Don't worry about it." Jeongin gave him a blank stare, it may just be his natural face but he looked mad, scary almost. Chan had never seen him like that and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. "I don't like when you lie to me. I'm gonna ask you one more time, what's wrong?" Chan couldn't make eye contact with him "I just... I think Hyunjin-" Jeongin's face softened when he saw Chan's bottom lip quivering. Jeongin moved closer so that he could hold him. "When I came back home the day after the party, Hyunjin... came to stay at my house. His neck was covered in marks. I may have been drunk but I know I didn't make those."** ******Jeongin bit his lip, he knew what he did was possibly wrong but he never really thought about how Chan might feel after he found out. How was he supposed to go about this.**

**Jeongin didn't say anything and instead opted to rubbing his arms soothingly. "The thing is that, I don't really know if I'm mad about it" Chan turned so that they were face to face with each other. "Well, no. I am mad. I just wished he would've talked to me instead." Jeongin really had nothing to say, there wasn't anything he could say but "I'm sorry, Chan." He looked at him confused "What's there for you to be sorry about? If anything you're the one helping me the most." Chan's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. "Chan, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad at me." Chan's eyebrows furrowed "Tell me anything, I won't be mad." Jeongin ran his thumb over Chan's lip. He wasn't pulling away like last time so that was a good sign. He leaned in when he noticed Chan moving as well on his own. "I think you might" Jeongin whispered against his lips, he wasn't ready to tell him but he'd need to tell him sooner or later before someone else did.**

**Chan was getting impatient, he was going to close the gap between them when the front doorbell went off. "Um...I'm gonna go get some water." He ran off to the kitchen, his ears were clearly red but the younger didn't feel like embarrassing him more. Jeongin got up to check the front door and was immediately pushed back. "The fuck?!" Hyunjin had thrown himself at Jeongin as soon as he opened it. "Jeongin. Just listen to me, I - I don't know what happened that night but please don't tell Chan. I don't know why I did that." Jeongin's eyes flickered to the kitchen. He held his hands up to try and quiet him down "Hyun-" He kissed him, hard, trying to shove his tongue in Jeongin's mouth but he pushed him off. Hyunjin re-attached himself to Jeongin, pressing their hips together "Please...Let me taste you one more time."**

**"What the fuck Hyunjin."**

**Chan stood in the doorway, his hands clenching an unclenching in obvious anger. Hyunjin jumped in shock, his back hitting the door hard. "C-chan? I didn't know you were here." He scoffed "So? What's that supposed to mean? You would've came back another time?" His face was red but definitely not from embarrassment this time. Hyunjin played with the ends of his sweater. "Baby it wasn't-" Chan gave him an incredulous look "You're not serious, right? You cheated on me and you still have the nerve to call me that?" Hyunjin didn't even know why he was doing this to himself. He knew his and Chan's relationship was already over and he also knew the reason why. Jeongin was the main point, Hyunjin wasn't stupid. He sees the way they interact, it wouldn't have been long until Chan had maybe left him for the younger. Since that was the case, he though 'why not have him first?' He didn't think ahead to when Chan might find out.**

**"Just let me explain." Chan walked over and grabbed his wrist "I don't want to hear it. Get your shit out of my house before I get there. I don't want to see you ever again." He pushed Hyunjin back out from where he came and closed the door. Chan rested his forehead on the wood, letting out small breathes before turning around to the younger "Jeongin...I just want to know why? Hyunjin, really?" He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. "I - Chan I didn't-"**

**Chan tensed "You listened to me talk about Hyunjin when you're the one who he cheated with...I can't believe you." He pushed past Jeongin and grabbed his books, shoving them in his bag. "Chan, listen to me. Please." He grabbed his wrist only to be shaken off. "I trusted you- so much and you just lied to my face." He opened the door but wasn't able to leave due to Jeongin clinging on to his back. "Channie, please. Don't leave like this. Talk to me." Chan didn't turn around, knowing he would break if he saw his face "Don't call me that. You lost that privilege when you decided to sleep with my boyfriend." With that last sentence he walked out, bumping shoulders accidentally with Minho (who was on his way in)**

**"Hey Innie, how'd it go? Did you tell him?"**

**"No"**

**"Well...Looks like you'll be doing my laundry for a month." Minho happily kissed his forehead before walking up to his room, not noticing the fresh set of tears streaming down his younger brothers face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn  
> I just realized I haven't mention the other couples much after re-reading this  
> I'll add them in the next part or something 
> 
> [ I think I did a good job? I honestly just like the first part of this chapter LMFAO ]


End file.
